Waking Up In Old Arms
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Miley and Jake haven't seen each other since that fateful day 10 years ago when Jake left for Antarctica. But then they meet up in Vegas, one things lead to another, and when they wake up...things have changed. Jiley. Dedicated to Luvs-Mitchell-Musso.


**Summary: Miley and Jake haven't seen each other since that fateful day 10 years ago when Jake left for Antarctica. But then they meet up in Vegas, one things lead to another, and when they wake up...things have changed. Jiley. Dedicated to Luvs-Mitchell-Musso.**

_Hey guys! So, on July 21, Millie, Luvs-Mitchell-Musso, is having a biiirrttthdddayyy!! -dances- And I wanted to do something special for her. However, since she lives somewhere that I am not, I needed to do something over the internet. I asked Millie what she wanted (she said Cody Linley, I'm still working on that one), but she also said that she had a oneshot idea that she kept putting off, so I said I would write it, and here I am. _

_Happy Birthday, Millie!! Hope this is a semi-good birthday present! Ily!_

_..._

**Waking Up In Old Arms**

A brunette girl rolled over in bed, pulling the covers up over her freezing body. She snuggled deeper down into the comfy bedding and buried her face into the warm form laying next to her, their arms wrapped around her. She smiled slightly, feeling comfortable and safe. She laid in the bed, trying to fall back into her deep sleep, but her body wouldn't let her. She heaved a sigh and let her eyes flutter open slowly, squinting at the harsh light that presented itself before her. She brought her bare arm out from under the covers and flopped it back down onto her side. She pushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes as she tried to sit up, but failed miserably when a headache the size of Europe came flooding over her. She let out a long groan and fell back on to the fluffy pillows. She rubbed her temples with applied pressure, suddenly wishing for a bottle of Excedrin. Just as she was about to attempt to get out of bed once more, she froze, realizing that she was not in her own bed. She was not in her house, and there was someone sleeping soundly next to her. She gasped, started to slip out and stopped.

Not only was she somewhere that she didn't know where only that it was in Vegas, in some random bed, with a man sleeping next to her, but she was completely bare under the covers.

She slammed herself back onto the bed, wincing at the pain shooting throughout every inch of her head. The male figure lying next to her suddenly rolled over to face her and fluttered open his eyes. It took him all of 5 seconds to realize that he was not clothed, that he didn't know where he was, and that there was a familiar (and gorgeous) woman laying next to him, panic flowing through her brilliant blue eyes. He smiled a forced smile.

"Good-" his eyes widened as he placed her face, just as she placed his. They sprung to opposite sides of the bed, both panicking.

"Well, it could be worse." the blond haired man offered weakly. The brunette glared at him.

"How? We got drunk, met up, apparently had sex, and you're saying it could be worse?" she exclaimed. He shrugged.

"At least we didn't get..." he trailed off, eying one of her hands. She cocked her head to the side.

"What?" she snapped. She followed his gaze, held up her hand, and gasped.

"Oh crap." they both muttered at the same time, seeing just how big of a mess they got themselves in to.

_The Night Before, Las Vegas, Nevada_

'What a stupid guy.' Miley Stewart thought to herself as she trudged along the busy, bright streets of Las Vegas. Her black stilettos click-clacked on the concrete beneath her feet. She brushed another tear away from her cheek as she slipped off the ring from her left hand ring finger and clutched it in the palm of her tanned hand. She heaved a sigh.

"Goodbye to you." she muttered under her breath, threw her arm back, and flung the diamond ring across the street, hearing a distant plop as it landed in a fountain. She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Nothing mattered much anymore. She already lost her fiance and exposed her biggest secret, so what else was there?

Miley hooked her thumbs on the loops of her belt section on her dark denim mini skirt. That night, she had paired it with a yellow knit tunic for a night out with her (ex) fiance, Max. She thought that that night, they would have one of their last nights of fun together before they were married, that her honey haired, blue eyed sweetheart would make it one of the best nights of her life. And then she went to pick him up and found him with some blond haired bimbo. At that second, everything she had ever hoped for, her whole world, came tumbling down around her, leaving her with this shattered piece of crap that she once thought meant something.

But no, she wasn't here, in Vegas, to mope about a lost opportunity. Miley Stewart was here to have fun, and by golly, she'd have fun, even if it killed her. She smiled slightly, stumbling upon a thriving club that held promise. She put on her best "hey-look-at-me-aren't-I-hot" face and strutted up to the security guard letting people in. She tapped his shoulder, smiling as he turned to face her.

"May I help you?" he inquired, his eyes trailing down her length. She fought the strong urge to slap him, instead she beamed even larger.

"I was just thinking that maybe I could get in to this place." she commented innocently, running her finger along his arm, "I mean, I heard that this was the best place to go if you were looking to have a good time, and I just wanted to check it out."

"I-I don't know if I can let you in." he stumbled. She let her lip-gloss covered bottom lip stick out slightly. Miley brought her lips to his ear.

"Please?" she inquired sweetly. He nodded, unhooking the rope from its spot.

"Go on in." he told her. She smiled.

"Thanks. See you around?" she suggested as she stepped past the barrier and into whatever was awaiting her on the other side. As she did so, she felt the large man tap her butt lightly. She clenched her fists together, but only turned around, winked, and gave a little giggle.

"Men." she murmured.

Miley flipped her brown hair out of her eyes and headed straight through the middle of the dance floor to the bar. The nightclub was pounding with music that held a fast beat, making her move along slightly. A bartender waltzed up next to her and smiled.

"What can I get for you?"

"Something really, really strong." she answered, her happy facade fading quickly into nothing. He laughed slightly as he began mixing her drink.

"Rough night?" he inquired. She groaned.

"The roughest. I found out my fiance was cheating on me."

The bartender made a face, sucking in his breath through his teeth.

"Thats got to suck."

"Oh yeah."

"Well, here you go. Have a nice night." he said as he set the concoction in front of her. She put the glass to her lips and downed it in one gulp, loving the feel of the strong alcohol burning down her throat. She just didn't want to remember.

Miley had never been one to drink much, maybe a drink of wine here or a martini there, nothing strong, but all that went flying head first out the window as she downed her fifth glass.

"Hit me again, Brade." she ordered. He chuckled.

"You know this will be your sixth glass of this stuff, right?" she laughed.

"Of course I do you silly goose." Brade sighed, but set the glass down in front of her.

"This one is on the guy down there." he informed, pointing to a blond haired blue eyed guy sitting a few stools down. His gorgeous face tugged at her memory, but in the state that she was in, she couldn't remember it just yet.

Their eyes met, and her heart fluttered in her chest. His eyes were like the sky to Miley, big, and the purest blue that she'd ever seen, with this effect that made it feel like she was swimming in some sort of dream. Suddenly, she had felt the urge to kiss him, to just go right up to him and kiss him. She shook her head slightly, deciding that that was insane. She pulled herself out of her dream-like state and motioned for him to come over to her. He immediately obliged, taking the empty spot next to her. Miley eyed his dark jeans and fitted red t-shirt that she couldn't help but notice, showed off his toned abdomen. The mystery guy beamed.

"Hey Miles." he greeted. As his sweet voice came flowing into her ears, she automatically knew who he was.

"Jake?!" she exclaimed. "Jake Ryan?!"

"In the flesh." he answered.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, pulling him into a tight hug. When she finally released him, he downed the rest of his drink.

"So wow. How's it going?" she asked.

"Crappy."

"Aw. Why?"

Jake sighed, got Brade's attention, and motioned for him to fill up his drink.

"Oh, mine, too." Miley said. Brade rolled his eyes, but filled their glasses once more, muttering something under his breath about the huge headache they'd have in the morning.

"Basically, my agent dropped me from every movie I have been signed for in the next 10 years because I didn't want to do ONE of them, my girlfriend has been stealing all of my money, my car got stolen, and I feel like...like I'm missing something." he revealed, taking a long gulp of his drink. Miley pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry. That totally sucks." she whispered in his ear. Jake gratefully hugged her back, feeling shock waves explode throughout his whole body as he did so.

"Thanks. I mean, I know that I'll be signed for other movies and all, but there was just some movies on there that I really wanted to do. Like this one with Hannah Montana that was going to be really cool. I was just excited, and then, he took that away from me." Jake explained, starting his ninth drink, and starting to slur his words a bit. Miley was way out there from her eight drinks, and she touched his knee slightly.

"Well, since you know about my little secret," she began, giving him a little nudge, "I could just talk to the director about that movie and get you signed again. How about that?"

Jake beamed his smile that Miley had only ever seen him give her, the one that still sent shivers down her spine and made her wish that he was hers. The one that made her feel like she was the only one important in his life, the one that made her feel like more then just Miley Stewart.

"That would be great Miles. Could you really?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, dragging out every syllable.

"Pinky promise?" he inquired. She immediately locked her pinky with his and smiled.

"I pinky promise." she said. He nodded and let his pinky drop.

"Thanks a lot, Miley. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Oh, its no problem."

"Like, seriously. If there is _anything_ that I can do for you, just say the word, and I shall do it." he told her, bowing down slightly. "Jake Ryan, at your service."

Miley laughed, and Jake couldn't help but notice that sparkle in her eyes.

"_Anything_, you say?" she questioned suddenly, a glint in her eyes that he only saw when she was planning something.

"Sure."

"Pinky promise?"

"I don't even know what it is. How in the world can I pinky promise something that I don't know what I'm promising about?" he rambled, making no sense to the sober world, but to the drunken Miley, he made perfect sense.

"Just do it. For me." she whipped out her puppy dog look, but Jake had become more immune to it over the years. However, this was something he chose to use later on in their lives, so he kept it hidden.

"Oh alright. But only for you." he told her. She beamed and clapped.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, making him chuckle. He then hooked their pinkies together.

"I pinky promise."

"Good." she said and let their pinkies unhook. She downed the rest of her drink along with him, beamed, and grabbed his hands, pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" she yelled, and he shook his head.

"No freaking way." he refused. She pouted.

"Oh come on, please?"

"Nope."

Miley huffed before her scheming mind came up with an idea. She smirked and found her way right next to him, making their chests meet. She entwined her fingers with his and leaned her lips up to his ear. She felt him stiffen, letting her know that it was working.

"Please, Jake?" she inquired, momentarily kissing the open space of skin right below his ear. He sighed.

"Fine." he muttered. Miley beamed and led him out to the middle of the dance floor. She swayed along to the beat of the music, letting herself be drifted away by the upbeat song. She found herself making her way to Jake, placing his hands on her hips, and wrapping hers around his neck.

The two of them spun, swayed, jumped, and danced their way all around the throng of people, staying attached together, closer then they'd ever been before. She could always feel his warm breath on the side of her face or the back of her neck, always feel his heart beating against hers. His senses were on a high. He could feel the warmth radiating from her skin, could see her bright eyes full of an emotion he only saw when they were together, taste the sweat on his upper lip and the electricity the poured throughout him whenever she'd lightly kiss some part of him, hear her labored breaths, and smell her sweet but clean perfume that he had missed. The two let themselves over to the music and each other, often times not even knowing where one ended and the other began. He loved closing his eyes and imagining that she was his, and she loved kissing his cheek or the edge of his lips and telling everyone else around them that he was hers, even if he technically wasn't.

It was nearing the end of yet another dance song, and Miley just couldn't help herself any longer. Because every time their eyes met, every time his skin touched hers, every time his heart beat to the sped up rhythm of hers, she had to fight back the intense urge to just kiss him. But she couldn't hold that back anymore. So she leaned up, and she kissed him. Just like that.

Immediately, no thought placed before it, Jake kissed her back. Smiling against his smooth lips, she kissed him harder, feeling as though this is where she should have been for 10 years instead of settling for Max. Jake found himself finally feeling whole. Standing here, in the middle of the dance floor of some Vegas club that smelled like alcohol and sweat, kissing the one girl that had made him feel less like Jake Ryan the Actor and more like Jake Ryan the Person, he felt like he had found what made him...him.

They broke apart, smiling widely, resting their foreheads against one another's as the beat of the music pounded through their chests. After she caught her breath, Miley leaned up again, their lips meeting in a heated passion of longing and something more concrete.

They continued to dance and kiss and laugh and smile for a few more hours, going to the bar for a drink break every no and then, ingesting more alcohol then they had planned on.

At just about 3 in the morning, the pair drank one more drink, paid Brade, ignored him saying that they should be careful, and headed out of the club. Jake had his arm wrapped around Miley's shoulder, and Miley had hers around Jakes torso. The two of them stumbled along the streets, laughing at nothing, and kissing every so often.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked. Miley shrugged.

"I don't know..." she trailed off, and then her eyes lit up, "I know! Let's go do karaoke!"

"Oh no."

"Come on. Please?"

"Okay. Let's go." he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to a small karaoke club down the street. Some woman was currently up on stage singing a Dixie Chicks song. Miley dragged him up to the stage when she finished, beating everyone else. She caught sight of a song on the list and pointed to it while Jake stood nervously in front of the microphone. Miley soon joined him, and the music joined her. Jake rolled his eyes at the song choice, but smiled as Miley began to sing.

"Don't go breaking my heart." she sang.

"I couldn't if I tried." he added.

"Oh honey if I get restless."

"Baby, you're not that kind."

"Oh, nobody knows it." they sang together.

"Right from the start." Jake sang, looking at Miley.

"I gave you my heart."

"Oh, baby."

"You know I gave you my heart." they sang together. Then Jake entered in solo.

"So don't go breaking my heart."

"I wont' go breaking your heart."

"Don't go breaking my."

"No don't go breaking my."

"Don't go breaking my heart!" they belted simultaneously. Jake beamed and sang again.

"Nobody told us."

"'Cause nobody showed us."

"C'mon baby it's up to us now."

"I think we can make it."

"Oh, nobody knows it." they synchronized before Jake sang.

"Right from the start."

"I gave you my heart."

"Oh, baby."

"You know I gave you my heart." they sang together, and then Miley entered.

"So don't go breaking my heart."

"I won't go breaking your heart."

"Oh, don't go breaking my."

"No, don't go breaking my."

"Don't go breaking my heart!" they belted. Jake laughed before he sang solo again.

"You put the sparks to the flames."

"I got your heart in my sights." Miley sang, pointing at Jake and winking.

"Oh, nobody knows it." Jake sang with Miley.

"When I was down." Miley sang.

"I was your clown. Oh, right from the start."

"I gave you my heart."

"Oh, baby."

"I gave you my heart." they sang together, "So don't, don't go breakin my, I won't go breakin your."

"So don't go breaking my heart." Miley sang.

"I wont' go breaking your heart." Jake sang, but Miley knew as he looked at her that it was a real promise to her.

"Don't go breaking my heart." they belted simultaneously to finish off the song. Cheers erupted from the crowd, and Jake kissed Miley. They laughed, bowed, and headed off stage. The couple continued to laugh as they made their way back outside into the night. Jake looked down at her.

"That was pretty fun." he told her as he kissed her again. Man did he love kissing her any time he wanted to.

"I told you." she grinned. Jake chuckled.

"So what do you want to do now?" he questioned.

"I dunno. I'm kinda hungry." she told him with a giggle as he stomach rumbled. Jake laughed.

"Let's go then!" he exclaimed, finding a small restaurant that was still open this late...or was it early? Jake really had no clue. All he knew was that he, too, was hungry and that he wanted something to eat.

They stepped into the building, and were greeted by the smell of home cooked food. A friendly woman led them to a secluded booth, handed them their menus and walked away.

Miley and Jake made drunken small talk about random things, laughing loudly and making the other people in the restaurant laugh along with them. A couple minutes after they ordered, their food (For Jake, a steak and macaroni and cheese, for Miley, macaroni and cheese and peas) was brought out and they began to eat.

"Oh my gosh. This is so freaking delicious!" she exclaimed, taking another bite of her dish. Jake nodded excitedly, agreeing with her.

"So Miley."

"So Jakey." Miley mimicked, using her newfound nickname for him.

"How has life been for you?" he asked, realizing he hadn't asked her before.

"Terrible." she commented.

"How so?"

"Let's see. My fiance was cheating on me, he threatened to reveal my secret to everyone so I'm sure that'll be in the newspapers soon, my new CD's deadline was moved up 2 weeks so I have...4 weeks to write and record 6 more songs, I have that movie to work on, and now I have nowhere to live." she explained glumly. Jake frowned, leaned across the table, and kissed her.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, its okay. None of it is your fault. Just mine for being so dumb."

"Hey, Miles. You're not dumb. That stupid ex-fiance of yours is the one who's dumb." Jake told her. She smiled.

"Thanks Jake."

"How about this. You can stay in my hotel room with me, and then after this trip is over, you can just move in with me!" he suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun."

"Aw, thanks Jake."

"It's not a big deal, love." he excused. Miley beamed and continued to eat, but Jake saw in her eyes that she wasn't quite happy again, yet.

"Whats wrong?" he questioned. She looked up at him and smiled a sad smile.

"I just liked having the future of getting married." she told him. He smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't we get married."

Miley's eyes widened.

"We couldn't do that."

"Sure we could. People get married here all the time. It's like, the marriage capitol of the world." he explained. Miley thought for a moment.

"Well, okay then."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, why not?" she said with a shrug. Jake kissed her again, excitement flooding through his veins.

"This'll be so great, Miles!" he exclaimed. She laughed.

"It will be, won't it?"

Jake beamed at her before standing up on his cushy booth bench.

"Alright everyone, I have an announcement!" he yelled. Miley looked up at him.

"Leslie Jake Ryan, you get down here." she hissed, looking around at the expectant faces of the few people in the restaurant.

"Just now, I proposed to this beautiful woman right here," he began, pointing to Miley and motioning for her to stand up. She rolled her eyes, but stood. "And she said yes!"

Cheers erupted from the people there, and Jake laughed.

"We'll be getting married after we eat and buy a ring, and you're all invited!" he exclaimed. Miley smiled at him.

"You don't have to buy a ring." she told him. He beamed.

"Yes I do."

So they sat down, finished eating, and headed off to find a ring store with the small group of people from the restaurant following them.

"What about this one?" Miley suggested, happening upon a small ring shop with some really great looking rings. Jake shrugged.

"Why not."

They headed in and walked up to the guy at the counter.

"May I help you sir?" he inquired, looking at Jake.

"Yes. I am looking for a marriage ring." he said. The man smiled.

"Then you came to the right place."

He started showing Jake some rings, and Jake looked at them all, making sure they were real.

"Hey Miles. What about-Miles?" he looked around the small shop, realizing that Miley was not next to him. He found her on the other side of the counter, looking at a simple silver band with a smallish diamond in the middle and two small diamonds on each side, along with one sapphire in between them. Miley grinned, and pointed to it.

"That's it Jake. That's the perfect ring." she told him. He shrugged and called the man over.

"That one." he said. The man brought it out, and it fit Miley's left hand ring finger perfectly.

"We'll take it." Jake ordered, pulled out a huge wad of cash, and paid. He then pocketed the ring.

"Wait, that's my ring. Why'd you take it?" Miley asked, pouting.

"I have to keep it until the wedding." Jake told her. She smiled slightly, laughing loudly.

"Oh yeah!"

As they headed towards the small marriage chapel, Miley caught sight of the perfect wedding dress in the window of a small shop. She halted, and stared at it. It was a white dress the would fall to just above her knees. It was tight, and it gathered slightly at her hip. The dress was satin and had rhinestones covering it every so often. There was no sleeves or straps to this dress, just the way Miley had wanted when she dreamed of a wedding dress.

"What are you looking at?" Jake asked.

"That."

"You like that?"

"I love that."

"We'll just have to get that dress for you then." he said, banging on the door to the shop.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Open up!"

Jake continued to bang and yell at the door until a short, middle-aged woman with her hair in curlers and a nightgown covering her body came stalking to the door. She unlocked and opened it, glaring at Jake in the process.

"What in the world do you want from me?" she snapped. Jake beamed and pointed.

"That dress."

"It won't fit you, big guy."

Jake burst into a fit of laughter. "Its not for me you silly goose. It's for her, my soon-to-be-wife."

The woman eyed Miley and sighed.

"Fine. Come in." she ordered, opening the door wide enough for them to enter. "But your posse can stay outside."

A chorus of "aw"s came flooding out through the crowd, wishing that they could see her the second she put on the dress.

The shop owner went to the window and gently slipped the dress off of the mannequin.

"Its the only one we have left, and it's a size 1." she told her. Miley's face lit up.

"Thats my size!" she exclaimed, taking the dress, and heading towards the dressing room.

"She's quite the excited one." the woman commented to Jake as he leaned against a wall, beaming stupidly.

"Yeah, she is."

"You love her?"

"I think I do."

"Then don't screw it up."

Just then, Miley came out of the dressing room in the dress. It fit her perfectly, the fabric hugging her in every place it should.

"You look beautiful." Jake breathed as he caught his breath.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

Miley squealed and headed back to the dressing room to take it off.

"Just leave it on, sweetheart. You can just wear it to your wedding." the lady told her. "Just give me the tag so I can ring it up."

The brunette beamed, and gently ripped off the tag, handing it to the woman. She smiled slightly.

"Do you need shoes, too? There's a sale going on. Buy a dress, get a pair of shoes free." she commented. Miley lit up.

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

"Today must be my lucky day." she exclaimed, heading over to a rack of shoes and choosing white stilettos. She handed those to the shop owner, too, and headed back to the dressing room to grab her other clothing.

The items were rang up, and Jake paid her, giving her a little extra.

"There's no tips at stores like this." she informed. Jake smiled.

"I know."

"I'm ready!" Miley said, walking in and taking the heels. She slipped them on her delicate feet, and Jake couldn't help but notice the glow she gave off.

"Then let's go get married." Jake told her.

"Thanks again!" Miley yelled over her shoulder, stumbling slightly from the alcohol's ever present effect. The couple left the shop and joined the group to head over to the chapel.

They were married by an old priest who was dressed like Elvis, but in their drunken state they didn't exactly care very much.

"Do you, Leslie Jake Ryan, take her Miley Hope Stewart to be your lawfully wedded wife, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward. In the presence of God, your family and friends, do you offer her your solemn vow to be her faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. Do you promise to love her unconditionally, to support her in her goals, to honor and respect her, to laugh with her and cry with her, and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked in his Elvis voice.

"I most certainly do." he said instantly.

"And do you, Miley Hope Stewart take him, Leslie Jake Ryan to be your lawfully wedded husband, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward. In the presence of God, your family and friends, do you offer him your solemn vow to be his faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she said, beaming.

"Then I now pronounce you two husband and wife. Kiss her now, fool!"

"Gladly." he whispered, pulling in for a kiss. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her, smiling against his welcome lips. The small crowd let out a cheer and laughs as the two parted and he set her gently down on the ground.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" Jake yelled as he grabbed Miley's hand and led her out of the building. As the cool night air hit her skin, Miley grinned, feeling more alive then she had in a long time. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Hey Jakey?"

"Yes Mrs. Miley Ryan?" he responded, making her giggle.

"I know what you can do to fulfill your pinky promise."

"Ah yes. What will you have me do?"

"Record a duet with me." she said. Jake froze.

"New wife that always says say what say what?"

"Come on, Jakey. I need more songs for my CD, you're my husband, and I KNOW you can sing. Please? I mean, you pinky promised."

Jake groaned.

"Dang it." he muttered, and he heaved a sigh, "Fine."

Miley squealed and kissed him.

"Thank you so much Jakey! You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Yeah yeah. So now what do you want to do?"

"I dunno..."

"We could head back to the hotel..." Jake suggested seductively. Miley thought for a moment.

"Oh, why not. We are married, after all." she said, kissing him. He smiled.

"Yes, yes we are."

Miley called for a taxi through her laughs, and the both climbed in. Jake told the driver the hotel he was staying at, landing them there in mere minutes. He pulled out some cash, thanked the man, and headed out, pulling Miley behind him. The stumbled into the fancy hotel and loudly headed to the elevator to get to Jake's room.

The blond pushed her against the elevator wall and kissed her fiercely, placing his hands on either side of her. She kissed him back, losing herself in the kiss. The pulled apart when the doors opened, but Jake lifted her into his arms and carried her to his room, almost falling over every now and again. He opened the door swiftly, shutting and locking it behind them as he pulled off Miley's shoes and kissed her again.

"I love you." he whispered through kisses, and Miley stopped.

"You do?" she squeaked. He smiled.

"Yeah...yeah I do. I love you."

"I love you too." Miley realized, letting her true feelings be unearthed. Jake beamed at her and continued kissing her, leading her over to the bed and falling on top of her, feeling like everything had finally fallen in to place.

_Present Time, Las Vegas, Nevada_

"So...we're married." Jake chocked out.

"No really? Thats what the diamond ring on my left hand means? Thank you for that lesson, Jake. I really appreciate it." Miley snapped, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Hey, no need for that. Its not as if I planned this."

Miley sighed.

"I know. Its just that...well, this wasn't supposed to happen."

There was a silence that settled in as Jake thought.

"Well, maybe it was." he suggested. She looked at him with an incredulous look in her eyes.

"You're telling me that we were meant to get drunk, make out, get married, and have sex?"

"All I'm saying is that sometimes, things happen for a reason. I mean, maybe we were meant to meet up and mend what was broken."

"Apparently, all that alcohol has taken a little bit more time to wear off, because this was not in my life plans, okay? I was meant to get married to Max in 7 months and we were supposed to have kids and have a house and have a comfortable life while I made my music and things were supposed to be fine. THIS, " she said, pointing to him and then the ring on her finger, "is not fine."

"I wasn't exactly planning on marrying you in Vegas anytime soon either, but it happened. All I'm saying is that we shouldn't go freaking out just yet. We should just eat some food and try to remember what all happened last night, because the extent of my memory is dancing at a club and kissing a lot." he said. Miley blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Okay...well, how about I call up some room service for breakfast, and we can...get dressed." he said. She chuckled.

"Getting dressed might be helpful."

Jake leaned against his pillows, picked up the phone, and began talking to the room service people. He ordered two of the regular breakfasts and two glasses or orange juice and two glasses of milk, along with a bottle of Excedrin before hanging up.

"It'll be here in about 10 minutes." he commented. She nodded.

"Okay."

A silence settled in before Miley looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

She made the motion for him to turn around.

"Oh come on Miles."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Apparently, I've already seen it all. Not to mention, I am your husband." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but you were drunk then and can't remember it. Not to mention, my judgment was impaired by alcohol when I agreed to marry you."

"Point taken." he said, turning around. She smirked and began to get dressed before she sighed.

"Two things."

"Okay."

"One, I remember the dress I got for the wedding and how we got it, namely you banging on the shop door for about 10 minutes to get the dress for me."

"Oh yeah. I remember that." Jake said with a chuckle.

"And two, that dress is all I have here."

"Okay...my suitcase is in the closet thing. Why don't you grab a t-shirt and some sweatpants."

"Alright." she said.

"Could you grab me some, too?" he asked.

"Sure."

A couple minutes later, Miley was standing before him in an over sized t-shirt and large sweatpants with her curly brown hair pulled back into a messy bun, looking stunning. She tossed the clothes on his lap, and he smiled. Jake made the motion for her to turn around and she laughed.

"Whatever." she said as she turned around. Jake laughed and began dressing, but he only got as far as his boxers and sweatpants before there was a knock on the door. He shrugged, deciding that he didn't really need his shirt.

"I got it." he said, walking past her to get the door. As he did so, Miley's breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't help but stare at the toned muscles on his abdomen and arms and shoulders. Suddenly, she gained a memory of seeing him in a tight red t-shirt walking towards her and them talking, and then she remembered running her hands along his bare chest. She blushed slightly at the latter memory.

"I got the food and some Excedrin." he told her, pushing in a cart. Miley pulled herself out of her daze, and grinned.

"My hero." she joked, grabbing the bottle of medication, pouring two out and swallowing them dry. Jake followed suite before placing one tray on the bed next to Miley and one where he would sit. There was bacon and scrambled eggs, along with pancakes and syrup. Miley beamed and dug in. Jake couldn't keep his eyes off of the cute way she ate, all happy and smiley, and he couldn't help but want every morning to be like this one.

"What?" Miley asked with her mouth full of pancake. Jake chuckled.

"Nothing."

About a half hour after they had eaten, the two of them were just talking, trying to remember the night before.

"I remember you telling me about the movies and your girlfriend and all that. I'm sorry once again." Miley told him. He smiled.

"Thanks. That makes me remember you promising to get me back my part!" he exclaimed. She laughed.

"I'll keep that promise." she said. "Oh! I remember you promising to record a duet with me!"

Jake groaned.

"Are you really going to hold me to that?" he inquired.

"Oh yes I am. Because I remember the karaoke, and you were actually pretty good."

"Well fine then." he muttered, having nothing better to say. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of the white stilettos sitting on the ground near the door, and he remembered kissing her there and then...and then he remembered saying that he loved her and he saying that she loved him. Jake awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"What if I told you that I know why we got married?" he asked. Miley smiled.

"Then I would tell you to tell me."

"What if I told you that you probably wouldn't like the answer and that you wouldn't accept it."

"I'd say that I will accept it."

"Then um...last night, when we got to my room, I kinda may have told you that I love you...and you told me you loved me too." he reveal, wincing as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Jake. We were drunk. I'm sure neither of us meant it." Miley said, grasping for some excuse as to why she would say that.

"Miley, usually people reveal things that they've kept a secret when they're drunk."

"So? That doesn't mean we did."

"I think I did." he whispered, and Miley's eyes widened.

"What?" she breathed.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Uh yeah, kinda."

Jake sighed.

"Listen Miley. For these past 10 years, I've felt like something was missing. No matter how many different girlfriends I got or how many movies I was in or how much money I got or how many awards I won or where I went, there was always that piece of me that just wasn't there. But last night, I saw you again. I held you again, I kissed you again, and I felt more complete then I have in a long time. Everything was right, and I just...I had everything that I needed to make it through. It doesn't matter if I was drunk or if you were drunk or if I was _delusional_. The feelings I felt last night were real. I felt like things were finally going right for me since I screwed up to leave for Antarctica. That's something that I just can't fake or imagine. I know what I felt Miley, and no matter how scared either of us are or if you don't feel the same way, I love you. I love you a lot, and I hope that you don't just run away from this like I did so many years ago. Because that was the biggest mistake I have ever made."

Miley stared at him, mouth hanging open slightly, eyes wide.

"Jake...I...I don't know what to say. As much as I want to believe that you feel that way, you broke my heart when you left and came back left and came back and then left...again. You broke me into pieces and I just don't know if I can jump right back on the Jake Train the second I see you again, right away. I can't do that to myself. I can't trust you and have you screw that up."

Jake heaved a sigh.

"I understand." he whispered, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." she said.

A short, comfortable silence enveloped them before Miley turned to look at him.

"Hey Jake."

"Yes?"

"This will be a hard thing to explain to the press."

"Yep."

Another silence.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yes?"

"This will be a hard thing to explain to my dad."

"Yep."

Another silence.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yes?"

"What did we get ourselves in to?"

"I have no idea."

...

_Oh my freaking gosh. That was 13 pages long! No joke! That is like, the longest thing I have ever written in my whole life._

_Feel loved Millie, feel loved._

_I'm sure you guys are wondering about a sequel, and I'm pretty sure that it will have one, if you want it. _

_Let me know what you thought!_

_Happy Birthday, once again Millie! I love you!_

_-Lani_


End file.
